So Stop Me
by Swirley98756
Summary: this is from the episode where its like john paul says "so stop me." and when Jack almost catches Craig and John paul in bed together...dont really know which eppisode it was. R&R! i do not own Hollyoaks. wish i did though...


"You nervous?" John paul asked while leaning against my mirror.

"No," I replied. "My mom's out, Jake's not here and-"

"I meant your results," he interupts chuckling at my misunderstandment. I feel my cheeks grow red and so I look out the window and think. John paul and I have been having this, this affair, for about 2 months. I know it's wrong, and I'm not just talking about cheating on Sarah, no, I'm mostly talking about kissing John Paul, a man. But the thing is, I just can't get myself to stop seeing him. It must be his smooth, innocent face, or possibly his electrifing blue eyes, his lean and toned body perhaps? Maybe it's just his golden, blonde hair. I have no idea. I just know that I love the way he holds me, kisses me, and-

"Do you ever feel guilty?" he asks, breaking me from my train of thought, and to look over and see him holding a picture of Sarah and I.

"What about?" I ask stupidly looking back out the window.

"This," he holds the picture up, "the fact that you have a girlfriend?"

_Yes. _I wanted to say so badly, _Of course I feel guilty, every single day I'm with you I feel guilty, but you're just to damn beautiful I can't bring myself to leave you alone. I freaking LOVE you. _But I can't because I might scare him off, so I rub the back of my neck and stutter, "It-It's not the same. The way I feel for...for Sarah is...is different." It's quiet for a moment and I begin to worry that he might say something on the lines of _Okay, I can't do this anymore! You have to choose _now_. Me or her? Tell me._ John Paul then walks over to me and says, obviosly trying to change the subject, "Still, we'll know by tomorrow, eh?" meaning my results of course. I let out my breath that I don't know why I was holding and clap my hands together.

"You'll breeze it," he says.

"You think?" flattered that he thinks I'd done so well.

"Of course! You have had a year longer than everybody else so if you fail you're pretty stupid." he jokes.

I play push him and laugh, "Shut up." I look away and rest my head on the cool window.

"Hey," I hear John Paul. I turn my head and he gently places his lips against mine. The same feeling that always goes through me happens. It feels so wrong, but so right at the same time. His lips and strong and taste great. I want more, just from this silly little kiss, but I then relize that someone, meaning Jack or Sarah, could walk in any second so I push him away and say "Not here..." Sadness takes over John Paul's eyes and then they're replaced by curiosity, then humor. "So stop me," he says putting his hands on my waist. I suddenly feel his lips against my neck in a short, but sweet kiss. I close my eyes knowing that he's testing me and I should just push him off, but I'll say again, it felt so good. He pulled back and noticing I didn't do or say anything, he goes back for another kiss on my neck and whispers, "Any time you want." he pulls back again and his voice barely audibul says, "Just stop me..." and then goes back down and starts pecking my neck. I give in and turn into his arms and wrap my own around his shoulders while his grip tightens. His hands are roaming down my back and his lips are growing hungry and demanding. Instead of light soft kisses, they turn into bites and licks. Instead of the sweet caress on my back his hands are clawing against the cotton. Since I couldn't take anymore of it, I pulled his head so I could capture his lips with my own. I don't even wait I can't stand it anymore, I imeidietly put my tounge into his mouth and explore. John Paul wanted to lead this kiss, but oh no. He can be more dominant in bed, but I'm the leader in the make-outs, so I battle his tounge with mine, me obviosly winning. He takes the my shirt and yanks it off, throwing it aside. I can feel his hands all over and stopping at my wash-board abbs. He pulls away from the kiss, while a groan escapes my lips from the loss of contact, and then goes licks my cheast. Now that gets a moan, not a groan, a moan. Of course it only encourages him to go on so he moves down to my stomach and he starts licking. My body shakes uncontrolably and then I yank on his hair, craving for his mouth to return to mine and soon he does returns. He pulls away and starts unbunttoning my jeans and while sliding with them, he slides them down slowly, his fingers lingering on my bare skin. He gets back up and then pushes me onto my bed, lies ontop of me and goes back for my lips. He chuckles into the kiss and I pull back asking, "What?"  
"Craig, I'm still dressed and your almost naked." I look down and realize he was right. John Paul still had on his dark jeans and white shirt.

"Oh," I say. He laughs again and peels off his shirt then goes back down and trails kisses down my torso and right above my boxer elastic, he kisses across and then trails up and then licks my neck, causing me again to moan. So, you see what I mean by "I'm dominant in make-outs, while he's dominant in bed"? John Paul apparently grew tired of my neck seeing as he pulled back and attacked my ear while he trailed his hand down and made circles on my stomach causing me to gasp. Letting go of my ear he rests his head on my shoulder and sighs, "I love you," while stroking me hand. As always my breath freezes, and my heart skips a beat. It feels so I good I decide to return the favor by saying to him, "I love you too," for the first time. He freezes and I grab his hand. "I love you John Paul." I say in a strong voice. I'm about to lean in for a kiss until I hear someone calling, "Craig? Craig! There's work to be done and you're up here-" he stops in the door way and I imiedietly look to my right to see that John Paul was fast enough to get under the covers. Me, being my paraniod self says, "It's not what it looks like..."

"I know exactly what it is and I'm not having it." My breath gets faster at this sentance, but he continues, "You're meant to be down by the bar. I'm sorry Sarah! Now Craig, get downstairs right this instant." I get even more calmed that he thought it was sarah and when he leaves I get up, get dressed and go downstairs to work, where I'll be thinking of what the next time will be like...

_Author's Note: Hey!! Okay so this is my first fanfic for McDean..actually it's my first fanfic ever so be nice please! whatdoyathink? I think it's okay, not the best, but please comment, rate, and reply!_

_love ya_

_Swirley_


End file.
